metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 5: Reunion
Chapter 5 Samus quickly went into action as soon as she saw Chitor’s flagship. Flying in, she began to open fire on the main shield generator, located on the center of the ship's main deck. Dodging turret fire, she managed to score several direct hits before fighters began to exit the ship. On board, Chitor and his crew were momentarily stunned by the sudden and completely unexpected arrival of the dreaded Hunter. Regaining his composer, Chitor ordered that all main cannons fire on her ship. He knew that if he killed her, he would be guaranteed a position of a General, possible even becoming more powerful in rank than Lord Ridley himself. A sudden explosion then rocked the ship, indicating that the shield generator had failed, but this worried Chitor not due to the fact that he knew that his ship could take much more damage than her puny ship could possible produce. Samus skillfully evaded the shots from the incoming space pirate fighters, and managed to shoot three down herself. She then began to bomb the wormhole generator; a massive part of the ship was directly connected to the ships engines, using energy from them to form wormholes between two points in space. Dropping as many as she could, she managed to crack its armored plating, venting fuel gel into space. Now that no wormholes could be built, and that the ship could not escape, Samus began to focus on the command deck of the ship. Chitor, who suddenly noticed that the Hunter was about to open fire upon the command deck, frantically ordered the nearby frigates to stop bombing the planet and to begin to focus their fire on the Hunter. Just as Samus was just about to fire the missile that would destroy the command deck of the ship, a powerful beam struck her ship, damaging the life support and the weapons system. ADAM suddenly said “Samus, we should land, or else were not going to last much longer out here. Already the shields are draining.” Agreeing with him on the fact that they wouldn’t last long up there without shields, she headed towards the planet in n attempt to aid the ground forces. Back on the flagship, Chitor chuckled at the fact he had forced the hunter to retreat. He decided it was time to send in… the Omega. Samus soon made it through the planet’s atmosphere and quickly landed in front of a large cave where she could see a fight between the space pirates and the natives was occurring. Leaping out of her ship, she began to open fire with her arm cannon’s power beam. As several space pirates crumpled to the ground, the rest of the soldiers rallied together to crush what was left of the invaders assaulting the cave. Valfor walked up to Samus, saying “Thank you for the assistance, warrior. Without you, we would have surly have been crushed. We must no… oh no.” He suddenly began to run off towards a group of particularly badly damaged buildings. Running after him, Samus questioned him about what had happened. He said “I have nearly forgotten my apprentice. She was taken by a group of dark ones during the attack. Why they did it, I know not, but we must hurry if we are to save her!” Suddenly, several bolts of dark energy nearly struck them, hitting the ground just before them. As both took cover behind a damaged wall, three Dark Troopers could be seen opening fire upon them from the top of the nearby multistory building. Samus began to return fire as Valfor reflected shots with his staff, and after a few moments, one of the Dark Troopers was struck in the shoulder, causing him to collapse backwards, and was soon seen being pulled inside the building by the squad’s medic. Inside the building, the squad leader was worried. The Hunters arrival had been completely unexpected, and even though his squad was one of the best, he knew they were no match for her in this battlefield. Looking back at their hostage, Dark Samus, he said to his fellow squad mate to prepare for DNA extraction. They would take a pure sample of the metroid DNA for the glory of the space pirates. His squad mate pulled out a large syringe and jabbed it into her arm. An electrical current ran through it, shocking her for a few moments as a clear, bluish liquid filled it. With the sample removed, the Dark Trooper began to prepare to eliminate her when suddenly the medic dragged in a wounded trooper. A second pirate stood by the doorway as the third one entered. The second one said “Commander Synek, they’re coming! We can’t hold them off for much longer!” With that, an explosion shook the building, destroying part of the wall. The leader said “This structure can’t take another direct missile hit. We must retreat back to the ship.” As they entered the ship, his second in command asked “Shall we return the fleet?” The leader replied “No Chron. That pitiful fool Chitor will not receive this DNA sample. We are doing as General Weavel himself directed and going straight to him.” As their ship blasted off, it activated a prototype wormhole generator and entered it. Samus fired several missiles at the escaping ship, but missed due to it suddenly opened a wormhole, a feat that was supposedly impossible for ships of that size. As she pondered the significance of it for several seconds, she then entered the structure alongside Valfor. Inside, she was surprised to not see another of Valfor's species but a young woman holding her arm in pain. Kneeling beside her, she began to look at her arm. From what she could tell, it looked as if the pirates had taken a DNA sample, but for what reason she didn’t know. Taking off her helmet, she placed it aside in order to get a better look at the wound. Valfor, standing at the side, was suddenly surprised. He couldn’t believe how similar they both looked, with the only differences appeared to be a few years between they’re age, hair color, and the fact that his apprentice was slightly paler. Apparently, Samus either didn't notice this too but was too busy to bother about it. Suddenly, to her shock, the wound began to rapidly heal on its own. Samus turned towards Valfor, who said “Fear not, for this is my apprentice, and I have been helping her over the past several weeks.” Just as Samus was about to question him more about his apprentice, a massive explosion could be heard in the distance. All three of them quickly left the building and saw in the distance a large column of smoke. Running towards it, they were quickly joined by several soldiers and golems who told them that something had fallen from the sky. Upon reaching the site of the explosion, a large metal canister could be seen sticking out of the side of a ruined building. After a few moments, a massive hiss could be heard as the canister began to open. The door was suddenly sent flying off, crashing into a group of golems that had just arrived. A growl was heard emanating from within just before a massive claw grasped the frame of the doorway, mere moments before the creature leapt out. It was an Omega Pirate, one of the most feared bio-weapons of the space pirates. Taking a few steps forward, it let loose a massive roar before charging, its sights set on Samus. Samus ordered the soldiers to retreat to safety due to she knew they would have been massacred by the brute. As she returned her attention once more to the battle, she quickly leaped out of the way, narrowly dodging the giants charge, causing it to run straight through a wall. Catching her breath, she is suddenly knocked backwards as it breaks through another wall. As the dust cleared, Samus was suddenly lifted into the air by one of the creature’s massive clawed hands and was then thrown into the side of a building. Charging forward, the creature raised both of its hands in preparation of smashing her, but was stopped when a wall of phazite formed. Samus quickly saw that the young women had created it, but before she could say anything, the wall began to shake from the Omega pounding upon it. After a few moments the wall shattered, knocking Dark Samus to the ground. The Omega then rose one of its feet in order to crush her. Samus quickly fired a super missile at the Omega’s chest, causing it to stumble backwards and crash into a building, obliterating it instantly. Gasping in pain, the Omega began to get up as Samus ran beside the young women. Roaring, the Omega pirate stood up, and the two cannons on its back began to open fire. Both women leapt in opposite directions in order to avoid the phazon missiles. Samus then shot a barrage of charged power beam shots at the creatures face. However, the Omega seemed completely unfazed by this attack, and lifted a nearby column in order to use it as a club. Samus skillfully leapt over the Omegas first swing and then ducked under the third. Just as it lifted the column high over its head, Samus fired a missile that caused it to shatter and fall down upon its skull. Clearly enraged, the Omega charged once more. Samus raised her cannon in order to fire when suddenly the young woman leapt in front of her. The Omega, seeing an opportunity, prepared to strike when the Dark Samus swung her arm that now had a phazite blade growing out of it. The blade neatly cut the arm off in half, causing the Omega to howl in agony. Grabbing at its stump of an arm, it ran off in the direction of the ruins both in a blind rage and to also follow the orders hardwired into its brain that commanded it to complete its objective by retrieving the phazon source. Seeing that the cost was clear for now, Samus activated her scanning visor and scanned the young women, trying to see if she matched any hunters in the database. What she learned both surprised and frightened her. The scanner identified the figure as being genetically similar to the entity known as Dark Samus. Raising her arm cannon again, she moved warily around her. Dark Samus was confused by this, especially since this warrior, though wearing a suit similar to the one she had before, was unfamiliar to her, yet she seemed to remind her of something. She asked “What are you doing? That thing is getting away!” Samus replied “I’ll deal with him later. For now surrender.” Clearly confused, Dark Samus began to ask why when Samus cut her off, saying “I know what you are. I don’t know how you survived Phaaze or why you saved me, but you’re not…” Samus hadn’t even finished her sentence when she felt something hit her head. Looking behind her, she saw Valfor holding his staff defensively. Samus said “I don’t know what she’s said to you, but she is a major threat to...” Valfor hit her squarely on the head again and said “Why are you so concerned for what she has done when the darkness ruled her mind, even though she is not your threat today. There is currently a more serious threat at hand, but I will talk with you later. For now we must hurry to the ruins of Valacon.” Samus, thinking to herself for a few moments, said “Fine, we should go after that pirate, but we will discuss this.” And with this, she began to run in the direction the Omega left in, and was soon followed by Valfor, and after a few moments, a very confused Dark Samus who was still wondering about what this warrior meant about knowing her. Next Chapter Chapter 6: Bloodlines I Category:Fanfic Chapter